The present invention is directed to mobile television. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide a system for dynamically inserting content information into mobile TV applications. Based on various criteria (such as user history), content information such as relevant commercials are dynamically inserted into a mobile TV application, and such content information is displayed when a user changes channel and/or perform other actions. There are other embodiments as well.
Over the last decades, multimedia contents have become more a more ubiquitous on mobile devices, such as mobile phone. More people are streaming music and video contents using their mobile phones for personal consumption. Streaming video contents over wireless network is often inefficient, as transferring large video files or streams often cog up the wireless network.
One efficient way of delivering video contents has been broadcasting mobile television signals to mobile TV enabled devices. For example, a mobile phone includes require hardware modules for receiving television signals and display mobile TV broadcast.
To obtain revenue from mobile TV broadcasting, it is often necessary to broadcast advertising and other types of contents. Unfortunately, conventional techniques are inadequate.
It is therefore desirable to have improved system and method for inserting contents to mobile TV applications.